


If You Were a Church, I'd Get on My Knees

by summerdownturn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake Chop, M/M, Smut, more than just smut i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: "Like what you see?"With Fake Chop breathing down their necks and approaching on Fake AH Crew territory, Geoff assigns Trevor to gather some information. Trevor's mistake was ever setting foot near Aleksandr Marchant.





	If You Were a Church, I'd Get on My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Happened to realize how attractive Treyco was while also in an Aleks mood, so y'know. This happened. Also been binging all of the Trevor fics I could find and fell in love all over again with GTAverse. Enjoy.

It should have been a simple job. Emphasis on _should have_. They staked out the bank for a month now, and everything was all set to sail smoothly. So, when four masked individuals showed up five minutes before they were supposed to go in, it kind of ruined everything. 

“Uh, we got company,” Jeremy said through the comm, staked out up on a building opposite of the bank with his sniper rifle.

“What the fuck!?” Michael shouted, nearly barreling out of the van and into traffic if not for Ryan and Geoff holding him back.

“What’s going on, JDoolz?” Gavin asked, trying to peer out of the van’s tinted window to see for himself. 

“Four dudes just rushed in the front door, heavily armed,” Jeremy replied, looking down the scope at one of them watching over the citizens on the floor. “Looks like they’re trying to get our money.” 

“Take a shot,” Geoff commanded, but before Jeremy could respond, a voice masked in static came through the comm.

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,”_ it said. _“You think you’re the only one watching us?”_

Jeremy tried not to panic, instead he looked around. It took a moment for him to find them, but sure enough, there was a person aiming a sniper at him about a block down. They waved when he spotted them. “They got me covered, Boss,” Jeremy replied, his voice gruff and annoyed.

“How did you get this connection?” Geoff growled, deciding if he should send his boys in or not.

_“We have our ways.”_

“And who is this _‘we’_?”

“They’re heading for the door,” Jack said from front, able to see out the windows since he was behind the wheel. Geoff hand a decision to make, and fast. Either he had Jeremy take the shot, possibly getting one or more of them killed, or they lose the money.

Geoff slapped a hand over his face, not believing what he was about to say.

“Let them go.”

He looked back up in time to see them get into a vehicle, each with a duffle bag, one of them saluting in their direction before getting in, and then they sped off.

_“Cheers, boys.”_

Geoff sighed, throwing off his earpiece. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“ _What!?_ You’re just gunna let them go? We could tail them, see where–,” Michael was interrupted.

“ _No._ We’ll figure things out when we get to the base. Let’s go.”

So, it wasn’t exactly a simple job. It wasn’t actually a job at all, really. Geoff managed to suppress his anger until they arrived at the safe house.

“ _Matt! Treyco!_ ” Geoff yelled once through the front door.

“Already on it, Boss,” Matt said, popping his head out from the office. Trevor came out a moment later holding a stack of papers.

“It looks like a new crew finally grew some balls,” he said, handing the papers to Geoff.

“Fake Chop?” Geoff huffed, slightly confused. “Another Fake crew? Does the Rooster Syndicate know about this?” He began flipping through the pages.

“As far as we know, yes.”

“And why weren’t we informed?” He began walking to the couch, getting ready for a long brief. The others gathered around them.

“Apparently Burns gave them a trial run before making it official.”

“Lemme guess, we were the trial.”

“And they passed with flying colors.”

“Great. Who runs them?” Geoff asked as he sat down on the couch. 

“Brett Hundley,” Trevor answered, flipping to his file on the table, taking a seat opposite Geoff.

“Motherfucker.”

“Yeah, well, we got others from the Colorado crew as well. James Wilson and Aleks Marchant fall underneath him.” Trevor pointed to each file respectively. Geoff picked up Aleks’ after something caught his eye. 

“‘Otherwise known as Immortal. Pyromaniac. _Ex-mafia’_?”

“Apparently he was born into it. Managed to leave when he was eighteen.”

“You can’t just manage to leave the mafia.”

“The kid must be good.” Ryan commented, taking the file from Geoff’s hand.

“Yeah, well I don’t trust it. Keep an eye on him. Make friends, enemies, whatever you do Treyc, spy shit. Just, make sure we won’t have a Russian problem. I got calls to make.” With that, Geoff left, looking a lot older than when he entered.

Trevor sighed, looking down at the file he took back from Ryan.

“Something wrong?” Ryan commented, his face still covered in his signature paint.

“Uh, no. It’s nothing. Just not sure how to go about this one is all,” Trevor said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I heard he’s quite the flirt. Maybe you should use that to your advantage.” Trevor gave Ryan’s smirk a side eye, but said nothing of it, deciding to walk away instead.

It wasn’t that he hasn’t taken that route before, it was just that this job meant a lot to him. Dealing with information and messing with people’s emotions were his specialty, and if he did this one right, Geoff would probably give him the keys to the castle since Lindsay was out of commission. Which was a huge responsibility, and Trevor would be lying if he said he wasn’t freaking out a little bit. So, this had to go perfect.

But dealing with Fake Chop was anything but perfect.

On his phone call with the Syndicate earlier, Burns seemed to let on the impression that the Fake AH Crew was getting too comfortable. And he was right. They had been on top for too long, had let Fake Chop off too easy. Trevor knew Burns knew this, he knew that Geoff also knew this, which is part of the reason he was in line to take over.

_“You know everything about everyone, Trevor. Who better else to take over for my sorry old ass?”_

They had put it to a vote, and Trevor was shocked to see just how many people trusted him to lead. Needless to say, it was unanimous.

_“I guess I really don’t get a choice in the matter,”_ he had smiled nervously, looking around at all the raised hands with eyebrows raised.

_“Treyco, there is always a choice,”_ Geoff had responded quite seriously, leaning forward in his chair.

That was what led him here, alone on a Friday night, getting all dressed up at his apartment. Dark jeans and a dark t-shirt to go with his dark hair and dark eyes. It was simple, but it made him look good. So, maybe he was taking Ryan’s advice. It was the easiest option after all.

It had been two weeks since Fake Chop became a problem. Three days of Trevor stalking Aleks online, tracking his movements and where he frequented. Seven days of Trevor visiting those locations and keeping an eye out for a head of blonde hair. It took two days to finally catch sight of him, finally visiting the coffee shop Trevor was staked out in. 

The bell above the door jingled, and he looked up to see him, bleach blonde hair disheveled from the wind outside, glancing right at him beneath his sunglasses as he scanned the room, before directing his attention to the line leading to the counter. Aleks was… not what he had expected. He looked… normal. How disappointing. Trevor expected a bit more fanfare. But all he got was a tired looking guy in joggers, Adidas, and an obnoxiously bright tank top looking to get some coffee.

The next few days, Trevor was a bit more methodical in his approach. He needed an in, a hook to get him talking to the guy instead of just watching from afar. Which is why he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror applying hair product and planning on going to a club on a Friday night.

Aleks had been known to party, and this was one of the more popular clubs he visited. Fortunately for Trevor, it was owned by the Fake AH Crew. It wasn’t surprising that he was probably doing work underneath their noses the whole time. And if that fact annoyed Trevor, he could only imagine how Geoff felt. After their little security breech, tensions were high, and Trevor and Matt had been working overtime to re-secure their servers and re-encrypt any hardware that needed it.

That meant Trevor was wearing thin. And the last thing he wanted to do was to go out to Lads & Gents to hit on someone that had been an irritable itch underneath his skin for the past two weeks. Maybe the alcohol would make it bearable.

It was loud as most clubs were. The atmosphere was heavy with bass beats and the heat of drunken bodies bumping into each other. Trevor did a quick scan, finding nothing before heading straight to the bar. The bartender gave him a double take, quickly recognizing him before giving him his usual with a nod and a smile. Trevor raised his drink to her before taking a sip, turning around to survey the crowd. 

Finding him was easier than he thought, despite the fact that he was wearing all black and a backwards snapback over his bleached hair. Aleks sat in the corner, talking to two others. It looked like getting him alone would be somewhat harder. He kept his gaze inconspicuous as he watched Aleks and one of the others exchange something, most likely making a deal. Trevor frowned in annoyance as he looked away, before taking another sip of his drink.

He could change tactics, buying whatever Aleks was selling, but that held some uncertainties, and he still wouldn’t be able to get him alone. Looking back, Trevor saw that the one that Aleks dealt to was gone, leaving only Aleks and what looked like Brett Hundley sitting at the table. They talked casually, and Trevor didn’t realize how long he was staring until he took a drink and found his glass already empty. He turned around, and the bartender gave him a refill.

He spent a moment thinking, looking down at his drink before a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. Trevor couldn’t quite stop the heat rising to his face when he saw Aleks leaning against the bar next to him, smirking.

“Like what you see?” 

Trevor quickly composed himself, grinning right back, “Is that your usual pickup line or am I just special?”

“Well, usually the people caught staring at me aren’t as cute as you, so consider yourself special.”

Trevor made a show of looking Aleks up and down, before sticking out his hand. “Trevor,” he introduced himself. Aleks’ smirk grew wider, and he took Trevor’s hand in his.

“Aleks.” 

Trevor pulled Aleks in closer, “So, can I buy you a drink?”

Things went smoothly from there, Trevor’s natural charm winning Aleks over quickly. Trevor was surprised to find that the conversation was actually engaging enough to make him forget the embarrassment of being caught staring.

“So, did you come here alone?” eventually made its way into the air between them after a few drinks were shared and hands began to wander.

Trevor looked at his empty glass and smiled, briefly forgetting his mission when they started talking. “Actually, yeah. Friday night, hard day at work, just wanted a drink and maybe…” He trailed off and glanced back up at Aleks.

“Maybe something more?” Aleks finished, and Trevor shrugged in response.

“If you wanna.” He tried to feign nonchalance, but he could feel his heartbeat pick up, unsure if he would get rejected and the whole mission would be up in the air. And maybe his ego would take a hit as well. But Aleks was nodding in affirmation and snaking an arm around his waist.

“Yours or mine?” Aleks said, leaning against him to murmur in his ear with a smirk. Trevor felt a shiver go down his spine and tried to suppress it, unsure of as to why he was getting so worked up. This was his job, and he needed to remind himself of that, despite if his job got him laid or not.

“Yours. My roommate’s in,” Trevor easily lied, thinking that there had to be some kind of information at Aleks’ apartment. “What about your friend?” He asked next, wondering where Hundley had gone since losing sight of him.

“Brett? I’m pretty sure he left already,” Aleks answered, leaning away to finish off his drink in one gulp. Trevor nodded, even though Aleks’ attention was elsewhere for a moment, but when he looked back, their eyes met. Trevor felt his chest tighten as Aleks gave him a smirk and leaned in. When their lips met, Trevor realized his mistake.

His mistake was ever setting foot near Aleksandr Marchant. The guy was way too easy to fall for.

Trevor panicked briefly. This wasn’t a part of the plan. _Feelings_ were never part of the plan on any of his missions. _Feelings_ got you killed. So why was his chest constricting and his palms sweating and his heart beating out of his chest when Aleks kissed him?

He hid his panic by gripping the back of Aleks’ head, gripping his hair slightly and smirking when the blonde let out a small moan.

_Fuck!_ What was wrong with him? He had been the one chatting Aleks up. He had been the one to invite Aleks to talk, to introduce himself first. But he had also been the one caught staring, the one who Aleks tried to make laugh with his cheesy pick-up lines and bad jokes and flirtatious smirks. And it fucking _worked_.

Their teeth clashed, and Trevor was brought back from his rising panic. No, he could do this. It was nothing. _Feelings_ were nothing. This was his job, and he would act cool, calm, and collected. Professional.

_Professionally making out with Aleks is quite nice,_ Trevor thought as Aleks’ hand made its way up his thigh and his tongue made its way into his mouth. Maybe, he should just, forget about work for a bit and have some fun. It had been a tough couple of weeks, after all. He could have his fun, and then get down to business once Aleks was asleep.

Eventually, they made their way to a cab. Trevor wasn’t sure how, since his attention was focused solely on Aleks. He vaguely remembered an address being said, but then Aleks’ mouth was on his neck, and his hand was making its way into his jeans. Trevor’s breath hitched as Aleks’ hand brushed his hardening dick, and he tightened his grip on Aleks’ thigh.

Trevor tried his hardest to pay attention to which streets they took before stopping in front of a relatively inconspicuous building. Fortunately — or unfortunately, Trevor couldn’t decide — Aleks had taken back his hand at a pointed cough from the driver, so it was easier to concentrate. Aleks quickly paid the fare, despite Trevor’s protests, but he quickly forgot about it when Aleks took his hand in his and lead him into a rather nice apartment building.

As they entered Aleks’ apartment, Trevor taking quick note of the number, he moved to press Aleks against the door, one hand against the doorframe and a thigh pushed between Aleks’ legs. Aleks slightly protested to being pinned, Trevor had a feeling he didn’t like giving up control, but Trevor leaned down to kiss at his neck and slip and hand up his shirt. The blonde let out a breathy sigh and melted into Trevor’s touch.

“Bedroom?” Trevor asked shakenly as Aleks’ hands traveled down his back to grip his ass. Aleks opened his mouth to respond, but only a moan came out as Trevor shifted his weight, his leg brushing up harder against Aleks. Trevor smirked.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Y-yeah.” Aleks pressed a quick kiss to Trevor’s lips before pushing against him to move past towards a door across the room. Trevor trailed behind him, glancing around the apartment but finding everything rather normal. They entered the bedroom and Trevor had only a second to take it in before he was being pushed down onto the bed, a grinning Aleks straddling him.

“How do you wanna do this?” Aleks murmured before his hands made their way up Trevor’s shirt, hiking it up so he could kiss at the pale skin hidden beneath. Trevor broke his gaze as Aleks’ head dove down further. He picked his jaw up from the floor and threw his head back to look at the ceiling, gasping out, “T-this is fine. Perfect, even. Just–,” he was interrupted by another gasp as Aleks’ hands ventured beneath his waistband as his mouth sucked a spot in the curve of his hip. “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he finished.

“You sure you don’t want me to fuck you into the mattress instead?” Aleks replied cheekily, catching Trevor’s gaze and holding it, all the while Trevor tried not to choke on the words “Fuck yes.” Instead he settled on whining out, “Both? Why not both?”

Aleks shrugged, teeth sharp through his grin as he licked a stripe over the mark he had just made. “Both it is then.”

Trevor groaned as Aleks moved away, gripping at his shirt to try to keep him in place. Aleks used this to his advantage and Trevor ended up helping Aleks take his shirt off, revealing a spread of tattoos, before taking off his own shirt. Trevor wasn’t particularly self-conscious about his body, although he had to admit he was lacking in the tattoo department. He would have gotten the Fake’s symbol tattooed but him and Geoff both agreed it would be better if he didn’t for occasions such as this.

He knew he was tall, all long limbs, but Aleks, who was a bit smaller, fit perfectly on top of him when he leaned back down to press their lips together. The kiss was heated as hands worked between them to unbutton jeans, tongues dancing back and forth, fighting for dominance. Trevor managed to get Aleks’ jeans undone first, quickly pushing them down to the best of his ability before smoothing his hands over slim hips and slipping his fingers of one hand under the waistband of Aleks’ boxer briefs.

The blonde moaned when Trevor’s fingers brushed over his hard cock before wrapping around it. Aleks paused his movements, pulling back to take a breath as Trevor worked him over, pulling him out of his boxers. Trevor’s other hand had a tight grip on Aleks’ hip, steadying him when he leaned back for a moment, and Trevor became breathless with the sight.

Aleks looked beautiful in the dim light of the room, the blue mood lighting cooling his features and highlighting his pale skin, his hair disheveled, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth dropped open, and a hand wrapped around Trevor’s wrist, not guiding or pushing away, just… _encouraging_. Trevor licked his lips and whimpered a little, desperately wanting to wrap them around Aleks’ cock.

“Like what you see?” Aleks asked shakily, opening his eyes and looking down at Trevor’s awed features. Trevor was dumbstruck for a moment, the only thought coming to his mind was how badly he wanted Aleks.

“Lube?” He replied back, voice breaking. Aleks let out a little laugh and leaned over to fish around in the side table drawer before pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. He put them to the side of the bed before shifting back between Trevor’s legs and pulling his jeans and boxers down and off. Trevor moaned as his dick was finally set free, increasing in pitch when Aleks grabbed it gently and leaned down to lick a broad stripe up the underside. His hands immediately went to Aleks’ head, fingers burying themselves into the mess of blonde as Aleks took the tip of him in his mouth and licked at the slit. Trevor threw his head back and held back a louder moan.

“Fuck,” he exhaled as Aleks devoured him, taking him fully into his mouth and glancing up at him, his hand holding him in place and stroking what he couldn’t fit. Trevor’s next moan slipped from his lips freely as Aleks’ head started to bob on his cock, lifting up after a few moments, hand slick with saliva and sliding over Trevor as he caught his breath. He licked and sucked at the head some more, and Trevor had a hard time not thrusting deeper into his mouth. He wasn’t sure how rough Aleks liked it, so he let himself a little thrust, surprised to find Aleks looking up at him almost pleadingly.

Trevor thrusted deeper, and Aleks moaned, his eyes slipping shut, mouth going slack, and his hand dropping away to rest on Trevor’s thighs. _This guy is amazing_ , Trevor thought as he fucked into Aleks’ warm and inviting mouth, Aleks choking a bit when Trevor hit the back of his throat. Trevor was quite fucked when it came to the blonde boy now. _And soon, literally,_ Trevor added, groaning as he slowed his thrusts and Aleks swallowed around him. Fuck, he was getting close, and too attached to this kid. But now he was too far gone.

He pulled Aleks back with a whine, not wanting to come yet. Aleks got the hind and wiped the drool off of his chin as he grabbed the lube and condom. He focused his attention on kissing and sucking spots on Trevor’s chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, before moving lower to his stomach. Trevor heard him uncap the lube as he nipped at his hip bone, Trevor’s hand slipping from the back of Aleks’ head to rub at his chest which Aleks abandoned too quickly.

And then a finger was rubbing around his rim, and Trevor realized how real this was becoming. He briefly panicked, and he must have made a noise or something because Aleks instantly picked up on it.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked with concern. Trevor exhaled, feeling more relaxed as his mind slowed down and focused solely on just Aleks. “Do you wanna s–,” 

“No! No, I’m good, just… Haven’t done this in a while. Please, continue,” Trevor interrupted, clearing his throat like this was some business meeting instead of him about to be fucked. And he wanted this. He really did. He was just scared of how badly he wanted it, about how attached he was becoming over this stupid blonde-haired criminal who dealt drugs in a club that was soon to be his. He wasn’t freaking out over sleeping with him, Trevor was hurting because he wanted it to be a lot more.

He took another breath before shifting, getting on his knees and taking the bottle from Aleks. “Maybe just, just let me and–and you sit back and enjoy the show,” he said finally, switching positions with Aleks so he was the one underneath Trevor. This was better somehow. More like he was using Aleks rather than Aleks was using him. Somehow that made it better, despite how fucked up it sounded.

But Aleks complied, relaxing and sitting back while Trevor hovered over his thighs, legs spread and coating his fingers generously in lube. He warmed it up, spreading it across his fingers over and over before snaking a hand down to tease at his hole, his other hand on the bed for support. Trevor let out a shaky exhale, teasing at his rim before deciding to get it over with and slowly inserted a finger. It had been… awhile, but that didn’t stop Trevor from enjoying the stretch, coaxing his finger in further.

Aleks silently swears below him, and Trevor’s eyes opened to look, unaware he had shut them. Trevor grinned, “Like what you see?” He grunted softly as he pushed in another finger. 

“Fuck… yeah.” Aleks replied, biting his lip, laying back and watching patiently. He placed his hands on Trevor’s hips, rubbing small circles into his hipbones before moving back and grabbing his ass. Trevor whimpered slightly as it allowed him more access to move his fingers, scissoring them to stretch the muscle. By this point, he was panting, pulling back to apply more lube before going back in, pleasuring himself with a moan as his fingers thrusted in deeper to find his prostate.

“Think you can take a third, baby?” Aleks said, his fingers playing around and stretching his rim further. Trevor nearly choked, nodding subtly before slowly introducing a third finger. “Good boy,” Aleks praised, and Trevor would be damned if he didn’t say that made his dick twitch. He shuddered instead, working his fingers more roughly as he relaxed further.

After a few minutes of Trevor’s breathy moans, Aleks took his hand away, causing Trevor to whine at the loss. Aleks grinned and Trevor glared, but Aleks rolled the condom on and was pouring lube over his cock and _fuck_ , he had really just fingered himself senseless in front of Aleks.

Aleks’ hands were back on his hips, and Trevor moved to hover above Aleks’ cock. He glanced at the blonde, who in turn was looking between them, focusing on lining up his dick, before sinking down. Trevor gasped as the head of Aleks’ cock entered him, Aleks biting his lip to stifle a moan. He slowly moved down, inch by inch, until he was seated fully on Aleks’ cock, both of them breathing heavy. The stretch was nice, and he felt so full, he almost wanted Aleks to flip him over and fuck him senseless into the mattress.

Soon enough he moved, lube helping him slide back up as Aleks hissed in pleasure, seemingly already on the edge. “Don’t you fucking come yet,” Trevor growled, using Aleks’ cock to seek out his prostate. Aleks just groaned in response, tugging Trevor down to lock their lips together and slow him down a bit. They make out as Aleks shallowly thrusted into Trevor, hands gripping his hips tight.

Trevor fight and he uses, pulling at Aleks’ hair and tongue forcing itself into his mouth. And Aleks fucking moans and takes it. It was the only way he can justify himself right now, and Aleks is fucking into it. It makes his heart hurt a little bit more. 

He found his prostate as he leaned back, moaning loudly into the room, loud enough for Aleks to get the hint. Aleks thrusted up into him while Trevor bounced down, and his thoughts floated away as pleasure overtook him. The more his prostate was rubbed against, the less coordinated he became, eventually to where Aleks had to hold him up to fuck up into him as Trevor leaned forward to moan into Aleks’ neck.

The next thing he knew, Trevor was on his back, and _fuck yes_ , this was what he really wanted. Someone to hold him down and fuck him hard, and that was exactly what Aleks’ did. Trevor wrapped his fingers back into Aleks’ hair, pulling his head down to crash their lips together, lazily kissing as Aleks thrusted into him. Soon, his thrusts become faster, more erratic, and Trevor was shaking from the pleasure.

“Please,” Trevor pitifully whined, moaning as Aleks took his leaking cock in hand. They both were close, growing even closer together, Trevor holding onto tight enough to leave marks. 

“Shit, shit, shit, _Aleks_ ,” Trevor moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching suddenly, and with a twist of Aleks’s wrist, he came. He vaguely felt feel Aleks thrusting deeper, hips jerking as he shouted his release, but Trevor was lost in a wave of pleasure.

When he came to, Aleks was pulling out of him. He quickly disposed of the condom and flopped down next to Trevor in bed. Trevor swallowed down his increasing guilt, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. He could feel Aleks look at him, snorting in amusement.

“I feel like I should thank you or something, for making my Friday night,” Trevor said quickly, mumbling over the words as he fought off sleep. Aleks yawned and shrugged.

“You’re welcome?” Aleks quizzically answered, and Trevor huffed out a laugh, getting up to go to the bathroom before realizing he didn’t know where it was. “Bathroom is just down the hall,” Aleks answered, lazily gesturing in a direction. Trevor nodded before picking up his boxers and leaving.

He took his time in the bathroom, cleaning up any excess lube and washing his hands and face. He put on his boxers and stared into the mirror for a good minute, evaluating his life’s choices. “C’mon Treyco, you got a job to do,” he muttered under his breath before leaving the bathroom. He made his way back to the kitchen to get a glass of water, scoping out the place as he did so. First thing he noticed was a laptop on the kitchen island. The next thing was a desk in the corner of the adjoined living room. Could it really be that easy? He searched for a glass as he weighed his options. 

Definitely, he would have to wait until Aleks was asleep. The laptop could be personal, he may have another one hidden for work. Same with a phone. He figured both would be in the bedroom. Finally finding a glass, he filled it with water from the fridge, gulped it down, and sauntered back into the bedroom.

Aleks was spread out on the bed, half asleep already. Trevor gathered up his clothes, looking like he was gunna leave.

“Stay,” he heard quietly from the bed, Aleks facing away from him. Trevor’s chest tightened. He dumped his clothes by the side of the bed and slid up behind Aleks. He fought off sleep, listening to Aleks’ breath deepen and slow down over the course of a half hour. He moved slightly, checking to see if the blonde stirred awake. When he remained unmoving, Trevor got out of the bed.

Quickly pulling his clothes back on, jaw set and chest painfully tight, he scanned the room for hiding spots. First, he checked the bedside table, but found nothing. He continued to search throughout the bedroom until he came across a little latch on the wall, close to the floor. Trevor leaned down and carefully opened it after he assured Aleks was still sleeping. Inside was a laptop and a couple of notebooks. He quickly debated if he should wait and come back, but Trevor quickly realized that part of him never wanted to see Aleks again, no matter how much that crushed him. He pulled out the laptop, and opened it, plugging in a small USB that he had hidden in his pocked. The screen was asking for a password, but the program on the USB would bypass that, downloading all that it could from the hard drive. It was a lot of information, judging by the light that kept blinking for a few moments, minutes even. Trevor nervously glanced at Aleks, still soundly asleep, before the light finally dimmed. He pulled it out, stuffed it back in his pocket, and put the laptop back in place. Deeming that enough, Trevor closed the latch and stood up, checking to see that he had his phone and keys before looking at Aleks one last time.

Trevor hesitated for a moment, before walking out of the room, and out the front door. His mind raced the whole walk back to his own apartment, not stopping even as his head hit his pillow. He pulled out his phone and texted Geoff. 

_Got it._

Trevor struggled to fall asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I say I'll continue this, but I'm in my last semester of college right now, so it may take awhile.   
> Bug me on tumblr @summerdownturn


End file.
